Desire, thoughts, dreams
by tilted-sun
Summary: Naruhina one-shot. Naruto thinks over his feelings for hinata, what they have in common and what are their differences. Semi-smart Naruto. Short fluff. Also on Deviantart


Hey guys, right this is the second Naruhina fanfic I have posted on here, but the first one I posted on , I know. This involves a semi-smart Naruto and still shy, stuttering Hinata. I hope you enjoying reading.

Disclaimer: me+naruto= wish i owned but sadly don't.

* * *

Desire, thoughts, dreams: will you be a part of my world?

I knew she liked me. Despite popular belief I knew. The way she would sneak glances -short but indulging- her blush when I was close and the fainting whenever I voiced my thoughts to her, they all added up to the same thing. Desire. She desired me, that I knew, but I was ignorant of how deeply her feelings were for me. I still am ignorant.  
Ba-dum

I am not stupid because of this ignorance. No, stupid implies a lack of thinking: I think. I have thoughts about many things ( mostly about her). I just chose to hide them. Thoughts quickly turn into actions and I cannot cause the pain which will be created because of them. Despite the amount of thoughts I have the villagers still believe me to be an idiot: to lack thoughts, to not see the obvious, to lack importance in compare. Not her, maybe. I am most likely to be bias or effected by my feelings, however I can't bring myself to believe she shares the opinion of others. Or is that just hope? Would that opinion effect my dreams?  
Ba-dum

Dreams. Like my thoughts they are numerous. Few people know more than the ones I make obvious and even fewer know the reasoning behind them. I count her in them few. She never said anything about it ,but I can tell. The villagers think of her in the same way that they think of me: failure. I know she will lead her clan one day but when will they allow her to lead. Hokage, clan leader. We both dream of a place where we are accepted for our faults and respected for our strengths. The same dream, the same world?  
Ba-dum

Our worlds are both opposite and similar. Her family is large, mine is non-existent. People expect her to be great but they expect me to be a fail. We come from different worlds however we are both disappointments to others. Never to each other. She is strong, skilled, quick; her family*sneer* caused her to lack confidence in her own abilities. I know what she is capable of as she know what I am able to -with or without the kyuubi.  
Ba-dum

I can tell she knows about the kyuubi. Her eyes give it away. Yet it is baffling that she knows but never turns away from me. Her smile, her opinions, her glances are as constant as ever, always there, always the same. She never stops caring about me even after all I have done and could do, she still feels the same way. I do not understand. It is confusing, odd and weird.  
Ba-dum

I often call her weird. Hehe . Many of our friends think it's because of her shyness. No her bashfulness is endearing. What's weird is her opinion of me. She makes me want to be that person, the strong and determined person she see me to be. I often wonder if her emotions manipulates her eyes- the pale, striking lavender orbs filled with kindness- into seeing things that are not really there. Her eyes see plenty more than mine because of her bloodline yet I can't help thinking even without it she would always see things other couldn't. Can the eyes, that sees everything, see through my fake cheeriness?  
Ba-dum

My false expressions reveal nothing about the true me except I do not enjoy showing my weaknesses. The grin ( that is often described as foxy hehe ) is laboured with my own pain. Sometimes I think she knows that. Sorrow is sometimes evident in her eyes when she looks at me then other times she looks at me with relief or love clouding her all-seeing eyes. No matter what she feels my heart always goes erratic when she stares at me , and she is always watching.  
Ba-dum

I always went training when I needed to clear my head. It is hard to concentrate when you are trying to defend yourself. I would constantly go to the the same place because I knew there was a chance of her being there. She would hide behind a tree and just watch besides her it always drove me to be better. When she was watching, that was when I tried my hardest. Simply by watching she made it so I never gave up. I will always fight if it is her I am fighting for.  
"N-Naruto-kun…I…l-l-love…y-you"

Ba-dum…Ba-dum…Ba-dum..Ba-dum..-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum

My hime. My love. My Hinata.

* * *

Okay people. Please review and don't forget I accept flames. lol  
Tilted-sun


End file.
